Cough Medicine
by Welcome to Rapture
Summary: Light and L are sick. They take cough medicine. What happens When they accidently turn the TV to the Teletubbies? Sorry, NO yaoi in this one! Majorly OOC Light and L!


Um... yeah this is kind of a random story I thought up when I was sick. I was taking cough medicine, and turned on the TV. And there they were, the Teletubbies. It's a good show if you're on cough medicine... I'm still on cough medicine so... I hope that's enough of an excuse for this... thing...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything mentioned in this story.

**Warning: **MAJORLY OOC Light and L, but that's what cough medicine does to you, right?

* * *

Light had gotten sick. It was a terrible cold that could only be caused by one thing: Misa. Misa had gotten sick and because she clinged to Light every second she could, Light had gotten her cold. 

Not only was this cold a horrible cold. It was a Misa cold, which meant it spread fast. And since Light and L were handcuffed together, L had gotten the cold almost immediately after Light. Light had wanted to say "Ha! That's what you get!" But obviously didn't.

Since colds usually affect the way you think L and Light could not work on the Kira case, and the investigation team told them to stay in their room, so the others wouldn't get it.

They had horrible coughs. And they would break into coughing fits at random moments. So, the only logical thing to do was take cough medicine. Unfortunetly, cough medicne also affects how you think.

* * *

They were bored. Being forced to stay in their room with no human contact was horrible. So they decided to, what most people would do, watch TV. 

Light switched to a random channel. And stopped at a peculiar show with colorful... things. They kept repeating things. And eating custard. And talking in stupid baby talk. They were... the Teletubbies. And yet, Light and L couldn't take their eyes off of them. It was so stupid that it amazed them.

"L, doesn't that yellow one remind you of Misa? It's girl, yellow, and speaks about hersef in third person..." Light deduced.

"Interesting point! Misa must be... a Teletubby!"

"... Sure..."

The cough medicine was going to cause a lot trouble.

* * *

"Eh oh!" Po, the red teletubby said to the audience. In their mangled language, it meant 'Hello' 

"Eh oh Po!" Light and L said to together. They were staring at the screen, smiling.

"I gunna go on my Po-cooter!" Po said, hopping on her scooter.

"Po-cooter! Po-cooter!" Light and L both exclaimed together. The cough medicine as obviously getting to them.

The screen went to a baby... in a Sun... giggling. Why the hell would a baby be in a Sun, giggling? Anyway, Light and L giggled as well. Luckily for them the investigation team wasn't there to see this whole affair.

"Dipsy is going to do a special dance for us!" The announcer, who you can imagine hates his life, said.

"Special dance!" Dipsy, the green one exclaimed before doing his special dance.

"OMG!" L screamed. Light was to excited to say anything.

When the teletubby repeated the dance, Light was trying to learn how to do it. He was sure it was the perfect way to distract L. If he challenged L to a dance contest, then won by doing Dipsy's Special Dance, L would try to practice Tinky Winky's dance, and wouldn't be able to work on the Kira case. It was the perfect plan!

After the dance was over, L and Light were amazed.

"L." Light said staring at the screen wide-eyed.

"Yes, Light?" L asked.

"That was the. Best. Thing. EVER!"

"So true." L said as they continued to watch.

"Time for Tubby custard!" The announcer said.

"Tubby Custard! Tubby Custard!" The Teletubbies exclaimed waiting in line for their Tubby Custard.

"That looks delicious!" L declared.

"Watari, get me some Tubby Custard." L said into the microphone, that went straight to Watari.

"Tubby... Custard?" Watari repeated.

"Yes. 50 gallons. At least." L said, in a very serious tone.

"... Ok..." Watari gave up.

After the Teletubbies were done eating, they started... conga-ing? They all got in a conga line and were dancing.

Light gasped. "L! We should get the investigation team to do this with us! That would be so cool!"

"You're right!" L squealed.

Then the Teletubbies went outside and laid on the grass. A carousel came down from the sky. A mini bear was inside of it with a top hat, and it danced...

"Light! If we went outside and laid on the grass would a bear come to us and dance?!" L asked staring at the amazing bear.

"We should totally try it!" Light screamed.

Soon a communicator-phone-thing came up from the grass.

"Time for Tubby bye-bye. Time for Tubby bye-bye." A woman's robotic voice came from it.

"NOOOO!" Light and L screamed.

They all said their good-byes... three times.

* * *

The next day they were back to their old none-coughdrop taking selves. 

"L?"

"Yes?"

"Why does that obviously male Teletubby have a pink purse?" Light asked. For some reason they were still watching the Teletubbies.

"I don't know. I'll check." L got on the computer. Within minutes he got the answer.

"It says it's a red magical bag." L said as he was reading.

"A red magical bag of gayness?" Light asked.

"Light."

"Yes, L?"

"Let us never speak of this again."

"Deal."

* * *

Yeah... never take cough medicine. I know "WTF was that?!" But... I don't know... don't kill me! 

Please review!


End file.
